Jail Break
by Krazy 13
Summary: 2 years after the boys are trapped in the Hoag. Smecker finally has a plan and it involves two girls. Is everything going to go smooth or will something else happen? Set after All Saints Day. Murphy/OC, Connor/OC . T for very bad language, rating might change later, who knows. Another collab with my awesome sis LoopyLou1990
1. Chapter 1

_Leonie_

I love ta fight. Like epically fight. All hardcore and bloody. Straight out of the depths of the dark Irish neighbourhoods during a fuckin' riot. Where blood is fuckin' rainin' from the fuckin' sky. "Good fight Bloody. " I smirked at me nickname. 'Bloody Mary'. Quite fitting I should say. Winnings in wallet I nodded me way out of the makeshift arena and made me way home to me shared apartment with me non-bio twin Cari (well her name was Cara but I always called her fuckin Cari).

It was a quiet bus ride to the apartment. Especially now that all most of the heat about the Saints had died down. Or the heat from the police at least. Most of the supporters of the Saints had moved to outside Hoag. But you always found the odd wanderer on the streets. Once the bus got to my stop, I quickly manoeuvred myself off the bus. You don't hang round a fuckin' Irish neighbourhood, in bloody clothes or fuckin' late at night. Rushing into the warmth of me messy apartment, I managed to dump me bag within takin' the first few steps. I walked right into the shower, takin' off me bloody cut tank top which showed me shamrock belly ring and me hip tattoo, well one of me tattoos anyway. I have 7.

Anyway, once the shower was done and I was in me pjs, I saw just how messy our apartment actually was. My fighting outfit designs were all over the walls and most of the floor. My posters covered any space left. Cari's techy stuff covered most of the floor and her blueprints for shit and her laptop took up the coffee table completely. Her room is even more of a mess than mine as right in the corner there was a mini supercomputer. Blueprints covered her wall where photos of everything about my life covered mine. My room was cleaner than the entire apartment but that was only cuz I'm rarely in there. Anyway, Cari was snoozing on the couch, working late of course. As per usual, she was working on something while I was out fighting for cash. Which actually wasn't a bad job, very liberating actually. I managed to crawl into bed before 2AM which was a miracle. I put on my headphones, chose a song and tried to fall asleep.

_Mornin'_

_Blah blah blah by Ke$ha_

"Oh for fuck's sake." It'll be a cold day in hell, when I do not lay into someone for waking me up. I sat up in my bed, slid my headphones down to my shoulders, and reachedx over for my phone, thinking of a huge bitch fest to pulled. "Hello!" I growled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

_"Not a very walm welcome Leonie._" Looks like it's a cold day in hell. Shit, Smecker. What the fuck did he want? It was 12 in the bloody afternoon. I need some sleep._ "Get much sleep?"_ You cocky ass bastard.

"Fuck you Smecker, what do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for games. I crawled out of bed and got out some clothes while I waited for Smecker's response.

_"Someone got your panties in a twist. You gotta meet Cara down at the Lakeview Lunch, she'll explain there."_ This guy annoys me like hell but I owe him majorly. I scowled at the phone and got dressed.

"The same place Rocco went krazy at?" Why would we meet there? I'm assuming Smecker knows that it was Rocco who flipped, since everyone else in this neighbourhood does.

_"That's the one. No time for breakfast, just get straight down there. I think you'll like what I want you to do."_

"That oughta be fuckin' interesting. So now I gotta go without sleep and food, are you trying to kill me here?" I asked, grabbing my keys and walking out the door. I always wonder how the hell he knows what the fuck I'm thinking. Like seriously. I locked the door and walked down the street. 15 minutes to the cafe.

_"No, that would render me without my best fighter and without one of my best girls."_ He knows flattery, I'll give him that.

"Yeah fuckin' yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes at him, really? Tryna fuckin' make me forget the fact that he's making me be awake before 2pm and he's making me go without food to some damn job for him with flattery. Not gonna work.

_"You know you love me, Leo. " _And with that he hung up. I walked into the cafe, nodding at the bartender and searching round the small place for Cari. I saw her at the back, the same place where Rocco (bless his soul) shot two small-time gangsters about 10 years ago. Actually, I'm surprised this place is even still open. " I hate this guy." I said to Cari, who was fucking around on her laptop as I sat down. She placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of me, without even blinking or moving her eyes from the computer screen, I was not surprised nor pissed off. I got used to it. "But I love you. So, what we got?" She finally blinked and turned her computer (or Geek Link to me) to face me. On it was a blueprint of some place.

"This is the blueprint of the Hoag prison." She stated simply. Ooh, who we breaking out? "We're breaking out the Saints." Holy, motherfucking shit balls.

"That's it? We're breaking out the saints? " Dramatic pause. Cara waited for my response, not looking anxious cuz she knows I likey this shit. "Holy shit, I fucking love Smecker so much right now." I smirked. I love doing this kinda dirty work. Plus a lot of my opponents ended up in there so I'll be all like "What's up, my bitches?" and shit. "We got a plan?" Cara just shook her pretty little brunette head.

"I just got the email with the blueprint and the message: 'Saints. Escape.' Smecker aint being very explicit." Cara explained, almost a little pissy at Smecker for not spilling all.

"He never is and never fucking was. That's just Smecker." Cara's phone just started ringing. "Speaking of the blue-eyed devil." Cara rolled her eyes and answered the call whereas I just sipped my coffee. Thank fuck for caffeine.

"Hello?" I got a pretty much one-sided conversation but 10 bucks Smecker was watching our every move as per usual. Making sure we didn't attract any more attention to ourselves than necessary, which was always the case. We're Cara O'Shea and Leonie Fitzpatrick for christ's sake, we get attention cuz we're so effin pretty. Bad quote. "Yeah sure, we'll be there in like, maybe 10 minutes." Okay, possible meeting places 10 minutes away from here. Hmm, uh none. We're rushing. Apartment's 15. Church is maybe 20 and that's if we walk or get the bus. Oh yay, running. I hate running. Ironic. "Yeah, you wanker, see you soon." She hanged up on him, rolling her eyes at something he said, so maybe he was flattering her too. "I sometimes wonder why we work for him."

"I owe him. You remember, he got me off that manslaughter charge?" She nodded, I can't remember whether I dragged her into this or she owes him too. I dunno, she never talked about it and I don't go nosing into other people's business, not my place. I got some sense.

"_That_ was self-defense." I nodded. She knew the story of my family. My step-dad wasn't exactly a happy fucking drunk. But I am. I'm a fucking hilarious drunk. Anyway, one time my step-dad was gonna rape my ma. Now I weren't gonna sit on my ass and let him do that. So I pushed him away from her, told her to run away, he came after me with a broken glass, I managed to hit him with a poker. One of the neighbours saw me hitting him and called it in, hook was that they didn't know what he had done nor did they know what he was about to do. So they made out I was violent. I was fucking not. Anyway, Smecker got me off the charge, he took me under his wing and taught me how to fight properly, how to hack things (Not like I understood any of that shit though, not my forte so to speak, I leave all the techy shit to Cari), etc. He basically taught me how to be a FBI agent. Which I am so grateful for that I said that any work he wanted doing, I would do it. That was 6 years ago, when I was 23, and I think that's when I met Cari. I think.

"But I have 2 priors for being on the circuit. You _know_ I was going jail." I had obviously made a valid enough point for her to be speechless. Or at least stuck for answer. I have two priors for assault, one on a former opponent when they squealed about our match to the cops. You don't do that, so I was required to take them out of the competition. The other was on a ex-boyfriend who happened to leave out that he slapped me first. Yeah, life wasn't exactly the best when it came to men.

"Anyway, we gotta go, we're meeting him at the apartment and he said to run our fat asses over there quick." I made a 'bitch please' face. "What a prick."

"Yeah no shit. I so wonder why the fuck I aint hit him yet." She nodded as if to say 'Yeah me too.' "Anyway, better not keep the man waiting."

"We got some Saints to bust out." She grabbed her laptop and nodded to the bartender. I grabbed my coffee and we slid out of the booth, both acting calm. All calm to the door, then once we're outside...:

"Boo-fucking-yah, motherfuckers!" We burst into a sprint to the apartment. I can't fucking wait to bust these hardcore fuckers out. Apparently they're fucking cute.


	2. Chapter 2

~Cara~

I sat in my favourite spot in Lakeview Lunch, the spot where David Della Rocco had shot down two runners for the mob. Literally walked in, put bullets into both guys and the bartender. Pure brilliance. I had up, on my laptop, the blue prints to the Hoag that Smecker had sent me. On it was a simple message: _Saints. Escape._ Now for anyone that had never heard of the Saints, they wouldn't have a clue what this meant, but for the people of Boston, this was amazing. Smecker wanted us to break the Saints out of the prison. But from all I could find on the net and looking over the blue prints, there was very little we could do to get them out. But I knew Smecker, he would more than likely have a solid, well thought out plan to get them out.

I had met Smecker about 8 years ago, my skill with a computer had attracted the attention of both the FBI and MIT. But while on a training programme for both I couldn't help push the boundaries. I wanted to see how far I could go and well, I got caught hacking into the CIA and DoD (Department of Defence). Smecker had been the one to catch me. He saw that I wasn't exactly cut out for a job in the FBI so he offered me a chance to work for him. As and when he needed me. Though he didn't need me often, he paid exceptionally well. I kept shut and did what he asked, I stayed outta jail and got paid. It was all good.

The waiter put down mine and Leo's drink and I nodded my thanks as I continued to look for a way to break them out. I saw Leo's shadow fall and passed her a drink without looking up from my computer.

"I hate this guy." Leo said as she sat down. "But I love you. So, what we got?" I turned my laptop to her to show her what I had been looking at.

"This is the blueprint of the Hoag prison. We breaking out the Saints." I smiled.

"That's it? We're breaking out the saints? " I didn't say anything as I knew she wasn't finished."Holy shit, I fucking love Smecker so much right now. We got a plan?" I shook my head, Smecker had said jack all on the phone earlier.

"I just got the email with the blueprint and the message: 'Saints. Escape.' Smecker aint being very explicit." I wanted to know what I was getting pulled into.

"He never is and never fucking was. That's just Smecker." My cell started to ring. "Speaking of the blue-eyed devil." I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Cara, the most amazing tech in the world. Sweet heart. I need you to head back to your apartment."_

"Yeah sure, we'll be there in like, maybe 10 minutes."

_"Well get your fat asses over here quick."_

"Yeah, you wanker, see you soon." I hung up rolling my eyes. "I sometimes wonder why we work for him."

"I owe him. You remember, he got me off that manslaughter charge?" I nodded, I knew all about she got with Smecker, though I don't think she knew how I did.

"_That_ was self-defense." I stated.

"But I have 2 priors for being on the circuit. You know I was going jail." I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet.

"Anyway, we gotta go, we're meeting him at the apartment and he said to run our fat asses over there quick." She pulled a face. "What a prick."

"Yeah no shit. I so wonder why the fuck I aint hit him yet." I nodded as if to say 'Yeah me too.' "Anyway, better not keep the man waiting."

"We got some Saints to bust out." I grabbed my laptop and nodded to the bartender and Leo followed me.

"Boo-fucking-yah, motherfuckers!" Leo shouted and we burst into a sprint to the apartment. This was starting to sound fun.

We unlocked the door and as I expected Smecker was perched on the end of the sofa as if he didn't want to catch anything.

"Every heard of cleaning?"

"Ever heard of waiting to be let in?" I shot back.

"In two days' time, you both start as prison guards in the Hoag, Cara, you'll be working in the surveillance suite, though you'll also be walking the blocks. Leonie, you my sweet will be on the blocks, standing guard during breaks. I can't get word to the brothers so you'll have to convince them they can trust you. When you've gained their trust, then we can put into effect our plans to break them out. Until then you keep your heads down. No hacking into anything that doesn't relate to them and for god sake you will not cause fights or trouble Leonie."

"Ok that's it? No more details?" I needed to know everything, I didn't want it blowing up in my face.

"No, you'll know more if you can get the brothers to trust you." Then he stood up and walked to the door. "Bloom says hi by the way. And girls, I mean it no trouble or I will cut my losses." And with that he was gone.

"What a jack off. These guys are going to be horny as hell. I will knock any one out who tries it on with me. Or you Cari. I will kill them if they even _think_ about touching you."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Well this is going to be fun. I'd like to know how we're going to make these guys trust us."

"We're Boston's smoothest talkers, this'll be a piece of pie."

* * *

Two days later at 8 am we found ourselves dressed in our new prison guard uniforms, the tie made me feel like I was being strangled; it was the most uncomfortable thing I had ever worn. Already we'd had digs from inmates that had seen us and a few wolf whistles from guards who thought they were real studs. We were both shown around by the warden and we both couldn't help but stare as we passed the Saints cell. I found my eyes locking with one of the brothers as we went pass.

"Oh yeah they're the Saints, no trouble so far, some fighting, but they keep to themselves. But I'd watch it. They're real dangerous, killed a lot of people, but I'm sure you saw it in the news."


End file.
